1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to image capture devices and, particularly, to an image capture device with data input function and a data management method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, consumers prefer to compare prices and other details of goods when shopping. Much time and effort are often spent in noting and recording individual data for items browsed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image capture device with data input function and a data management method thereof, which can overcome the described limitations.